Harvest Moon: Life Anew
by Mr. Freeman
Summary: The world is on the brink of collapse. Two tourists visiting Freestar Island find themselves pulled into farming and embarks on a quest to save the planet from total destruction. This story is a collaboration between me and my co-author Reiz16, so be sure to give her many thanks and credit. Oh, yes, and we're making a webcomic with our friend Sakumira on Smackjeeves.
1. Prologue

_Fanfiction Reminder: All rights go to their rightful owners..._

in the middle of the endless ocean, a large circular island occupies the salty waters, accompanied by a small crescent shaped island, the large island has a tall mountain, a waterfall, a river and lots of tropical forestry. In the midst of the local wildlife, a town, a city and a few villages inhabit the island, the crescent shaped island has hotels, bars, restaurants, nightclubs and other forms of entertainment, but most of the buildings are closed and boarded up. A big ship is seen sailing toward the lonely islands...

"LAAAAND-HOOO!" The captain yelled at the loudspeaker.

"Look, Marcus, there's the islands!" said a girl's voice.

"I see them too!" said a boy's voice. "Wow, look at them Orchid, they're beautiful."

The pair of voices belong to a young man and a young woman who are viewing the island on the ship deck. Orchid had on an orchid hair pin as per her namesake, and wore green and brown pants, white blouse and brown work boots. She had short pink hair, aquamarine eyes, and tan skin.

Marcus and Orchid noticed two islands at first, then they seemed to disappear into fog...

"Hey, where'd those two islands go?" Orchid asked the sailor.

"Aye, those are the Cursed islands." said a sailor. "They only appear once in a while, so most don't believe they actually exist. They're probably just a mirage."

"Wow!"

Marcus wore blue jeans, a white shirt, brown vest and tan cowboy boots. He had dark brown shabby hair, light brown eyes, and white skin.

Behind the pair, a male sailor approached them and said...

"So, you two visiting Freestar Island, huh?"

"Yep." said Marcus.

"I been looking forward to this vacation for a long time." said Orchid.

"Heh-heh, good luck having fun there, there's not much to offer in that place." Said the sailor. "This recession is really hurting everyone."

The sailor left to return to work. It wasn't long before the ship dock at Freestar City Port, upon exiting the ship, Marcus and Orchid arrived at Freestar City and discover that the city itself has seen better days, many buildings (mostly apartments) decaying, a few factories abandoned, closed shops including a few restaurants and bars boarded up, what's even worse, the people living in the city are living miserably and most of them in poverty, a few criminals and dozens of homeless folks roamed the streets. On the outside of the port, a middle aged medium long brown haired, tan skinned woman with hazel eyes wearing a gray business suit and black formal shoes is carrying a cardboard sign that reads "Marcus and Orchid". As soon as Marcus and Orchid saw the sign, they walked toward the woman.

"Uh, ma'am, are you looking for us?" asked Marcus.

"Ah, you must be the new farmers." said Monica, the mayor of Heiwa Town. "Welcome to Freestar Island, my name is Monica, the mayor of Heiwa Town."

"Farmers? "Um. We're not farmers..." Orchid explained.

"Yeah, you must have us confused with someone else..." Marcus explained further. "We're just tourists."

"Listen, i know the island's not much, and you're just visiting, but please hear me out." Said Monica. "The entire country is falling on hard times because of the global recession, chaos haunts our home and our president is growing more aggressive by the day. Our people are losing faith, and many of them don't even want to help anymore, not even work at the farm, and because of the lack of farmers, we barely have enough food for everyone here. I know this is asking a lot, but can you please help us?"

The two farmers looked at the city one more time and said...

"Oh my, this will be quite a challenge." said Orchid. "But if tending the fields will help the whole island, then we'll do it. You with me, Marcus?"

"Ugh, fine." Marcus groaned. "You're lucky we needed a new job since we got laid off."

Monica invites the two farmers onboard her mayoral boat for a tour of Freestar Island.

"By the way, how did you know us?" asked Marcus.

"Let's say that i am an acquaintance of your former boss." Mayor Monica answered. "Anyway, outside of Freestar City, is our town called Heiwa Town which is a couple hundred miles away from the city, both our town and city is powered by windmills, in case you're worried about the environment. Anyway, far in the forest is a few native villages, where we buy our food, and across the river is the presidential lands, which is strictly off limits."

After touring the island, the mayoral boat ported the Heiwa Town Harbor. Mayor Monica, Marcus and Orchid exited the boat and walked toward the town.

"Come on, i'll introduce you to the town." Said Monica.

The trio arrived at Heiwa Town Square, home to the town's government buildings. Mayor Monica said...

"Our first stop is Heiwa Town Square. In the center of our town square is our lovely park, where we hold all our festivals and celebrations, it's also a great place for picnics and outdoor fun. West of the park is the town hall, my workplace, it also has a library which is open to the public, anytime you want to brush up on your farming skills, you're welcome to drop by. Oh, and across the northern part of our park is the police station and the fire station."

On their next stop on the town tour, Mayor Monica took them to the bank.

"Now, first you must know that Liam runs the bank. He's an okay guy, but he likes to work a lot. He LOVES his job."

Monica lead the two new farmers to the front entrance, to the front desk. A man with black greasy slick-backed hair, brown eyes wears a brown unbuttoned business suit and matching brown formal shoes was sitting there, twiddling his thumbs and whistling. The name tag on his chest said, "Owner".

"Excuse me!" Orchid said, trying to get his attention.

The man stopped whistling and twiddling. "Can I help you?"

"You two brought some money with you, didn't you?" asked Mayor Monica.

"Yeah, why?" asked Marcus.

"She wants to know if were are making a deposit." Orchid explained.

"Yes, are you?" Liam, smiling at the job to do.

"Why should we?" Marcus wanted to know.

"If we're going to be staying here, we need extra cash. I'LL put some in!" Orchid declared.

"Sure. I guess I'll give you some, too..."

"Sweet!" Liam shouted.

Marcus gave Liam $50 and Orchid gave him $100.

"We only expected to be on vacation." Marcus explained.

"AND we don't have your dollars, either. Just regular." Orchid explained further.

"MON-AY!" Liam yelled.

Everyone covered their ears.

"WHAT?!" Marcus asked.

All at once, Liam took out a jar filled with coins. He then began exchanging the paper money the new farmers had for the coins.

"We don't even use coins at ALL on this island, but it's fun to count and replace them! If you ever need your paper money the island uses, just ask and I'll switch them around, again."

"Bu-Bu-But-" but Marcus was cut off.

"Onto the next stop!" Mayor Monica said, leading the farmers out.

"At least we'll make more money, eh, Marcus?" Orchid comforted.

"That was weird." Marcus said.

"Don't be rude." Orchid corrected.

"If he was the owner, why was HE the one doing all the work?"

"Oh, there's other employees there, but Liam keep them doing work in the back. He's the one who does all the hard work... But that's just how he likes it." Mayor Monica explained.

The trio soon encounters a young man with a orange-red mohawk, blue eyes, white tanktop, tan khaki shorts and black and white sneakers. moving a refrigerated cart.

"Oh, hi, Todd. I want you to meet our new farmers. Marcus and Orchid." Monica introduced Todd to the farmers.

"What's up?" Todd greeted.

"Pleased to meet you, Todd." Orchid greeted.

"What's in the cart?" asked Marcus.

"My catch." Todd answered.

"Catch?" Orchid questioned.

"He's a fisherman. So, Todd, fishing business treating you good?" asked Mayor Monica.

"Sure thing, mayor brah! Plenty of carp." Todd answered. "So, dude and dudette... Ever fish before?"

"No." said Orchid.

"Sure, i enjoyed fishing when i was a kid." said Marcus.

"Cool." said Todd. "I would be happy with this gig, but i'm stressed at not getting enough fish for everyone, i guess this is what i get for selling them cheap. I wish i had a trawler to keep up with all these orders, but most of the shops and businesses in the city are out of business, and importing one is totally expensive. I do feel bad for the folks at the marketplace, they ain't getting much business, and any food we need, we have to get from the villages far outside of town, i do hope someone will work on the farms again soon."

"Cheer up, Todd. I'm sure things will pick up soon." Orchid gave the fisherman comfort. "Right?"

"We can only hope." said Mayor Monica. "People here aren't poor enough to be homeless, but they DO get hungry."

"Well anyway, it's great meeting you, but i'm going to see if the grocery store and kitchen needs to restock on fish." said Todd as he pushes his cart toward his destination. "See you later."

"Well, goodbye and always, good luck, Todd." Mayor Monica waved goodbye.

The mayor and the two farmers continued on with the tour of the town and their next stop being the Carpenter's Guild. Working there is a young man with a blonde army buzz cut, brown eyes, white shirt, green army pants and black work boots.

"Hiya, Markle! This is Orchid and Marcus. They're the new farmers." Mayor Monica introduced.

But Markle wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy cutting wood.

"Uh... Markle?" Mayor Monica asked.

He mumbled to himself until he got to 100. Then he jumped up into the air and did chin-ups on an old yew tree.

"MARKLE!" Mayor Monica yelled.

Markle stopped and jumped down.

"What? Oh, hi there." said Markle.

Markle also had rippling biceps and deltoids which caught the attention of Orchid.

 _"Wow. This guy is buffed."_ Orchid thought to herself. "Pleased to meet you, Markle, i'm Orchid and this is my friend, Marcus."

"Hey, there." said Marcus.

"How are you?" asked Markle with an outstretched hand.

He shook Orchid and Marcus' hands strongly.

"Why do you keep that old tree around here?" asked Marcus.

"It helps me exercise." Markle explained.

"Exercise? I hate exercise!" Marcus declared. "My mom always made me do some exercise, i get punished if i don't."

"I wasn't always a woodcutter. I got into a lot of trouble when I was young. I was even put into boot camp. But it changed me, and I'm a different person, now. You ever want advice on ANYTHING, feel free to ask. Or Father Juan. We both love to help."

Next on the Heiwa Town tour came the church.

"You're probably wondering who Father Juan is. Well, he's a priest and he runs the church." Mayor Monica explained.

Monica opened up one of the massive doors with help from Orchid. Then Marcus soon followed suit.

At the back of the church, a man was praying quietly.

He had on priestly robes and white hair and silver eyes, despite his age. Orchid was about to say, "Hello", but then stopped herself as soon as she realized he was praying.

Father Juan turned around. "Greetings, my children." he spoke.

"Hi, Father Juan! These are the new farmers I was telling everyone about. Orchid and Marcus!" Mayor Monica explained.

"Bless you." Father Juan said.

"No one sneezed." Marcus said back.

"You're kidding me." Orchid narrowed her eyes at Marcus.

"I'm kidding!" Marcus told her.

Father Juan laughed. "Good one!"

But Father Juan's demeanor quickly changed.

"It's good you came when you did. The Sea God-"

"Up, up, up, up, up, up, up, up!" Mayor Monica interrupted, before whispering into the priest's ear. "Not until they're both settled in."

"But how is that fair to them?" asked Juan.

"Time to go, now. Both of you!" Monica said as she pushed them outside.

The town tour continued on throughout the day, the farmers got a introduction from a clinic, the midwife next to it, and the marketplace. It was getting dark and the trio could see light up ahead.

"Sunset!" Marcus remarked.

"Uh, the sunset is the other way. There's something else up there..." Orchid pointed out.

"That's Lucas, the town fire dancer." Mayor Monica explained.

The trio follows the torch's light to a outdoor bar that's next to a diner, this outdoor bar had a stage for entertainers to use. Among the few patrons at the bar was a black, medium long haired policewoman in her uniform and blue shoes with amber eyes, a pink curly haired, blue eyed woman wearing a pink dress and matching pink dress shoes and a blonde haired ponytail, green eyed woman wearing a rainbow colored tie-dye t-shirt, blue short jeans and brown sneakers. The fire dancer was a short black haired and amber eyed man, wearing a brown tanktop, tan khaki shorts and white sneakers throwing two sticks with fire on both ends into the air. He passed them underneath his legs with one hand and caught them with another. He juggled them, spinning around and around above his head. Finally, he blew hard on both sticks until the fire spread wide in front of his face. It was obvious this had to be Lucas.

Mayor Monica held back the two farmers until the show was over, the bar patrons gave the performer their applause.

Monica and Orchid went over to speak with Lucas, but Marcus stayed behind. He found the glorious, most beautiful woman on the island. She had red hair, blue eyes, wore a waitress uniform and red high heels.

"Hey, I'm Frieda. Are you and your friend the new farmers?" she asked.

"Uh, uh, yeah." He let out an outstretched hand, but kept his eyes lost in her's."

Frieda giggled. "Oh, hear comes your friend, now. And Mayor Monica and Lucas, too!"

"Woo! What a workout! Mocktail, please! Pick the flavor you'd recommend." Lucas declared.

"I'll have a banana milk." said the mayor.

"I'll have an apple mocktail." said Orchid.

"Virgin pena colada, please!" said Marcus.

Frieda served the drinks and Mayor Monica gulped her's as fast as she could.

"We need to-" but The Mayor was cut off.

"You guys enjoy the show?" asked Lucas.

"Sure did!" Orchid admitted.

"I was with Frieda for most of it." Marcus blushed. No one seemed to notice.

Just then, three more women came up to the bar.

"Hiii, girls!" Mayor Monica addressed the ladies.

"This is Cupcake, Kibo, and Sunny. They're all best friends! Cupcake works at a bakery, Kibo's the chief of police, and Sunny works at an animal and seed business."

After the tour, nighttime arrived, mayor Monica led the two farmers to a large area of farmland outside Heiwa Town. One farm has a barn, a coop and a wide pasture for the animals while the other has a grain silo and a lot of empty field.

"Here we are." said Monica. "The farms used to be in despair, but i took the liberty of having them repaired before your arrival. So, what do you think?"

"It ain't much, but it is cozy." said Orchid.

"Its alright, i guess." said Marcus. "Then again, i'm used to shabby conditions like this."

"That's great." said Monica. "Well, i better get home, see you two in the morning."

"Thanks, good night." Marcus and Orchid said together.

"Well, we got a long day tomorrow, good night, Orchid." Marcus said to Orchid.

"Good night, Marcus." said Orchid.

The two farmers went to their separate farmhouses to turn in for the day, the road to recovery has just begun...

 **Author's Note: Reiz16 has helped me a lot on this story, but she has her limits and will to back out for time to time, perhaps for a long time. I respect your decision, my friend, just be safe and don't push yourself too far, okay? Anyway, be sure to give her thanks and credit for this wonderful fanfic... Oh, and her guardian angels as well.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Road to Recovery...

Morning has risen and Marcus and Orchid, feeling relaxed and refreshed went to the marketplace in town to get the supplies they need for their farms. The marketplace had a couple of shops, there was a grocery store, a general store, a florist, a bakery and a liquid store. But first, they stopped by the bakery for a little snack, when they entered the bakery, they find Kibo and Cupcake, the bakery's owner, talking.

"I'm sorry, Kibo." said Cupcake. "It's just that i can't make anything without any ingredients, and i have so many orders that i can't fufill. The villagers have been saying that the soil has gone bad, i asked Sunny about it and she said it was bothering her too and she decided to look into it. I just hope she don't get herself knee deep into..."

Cupcake stopped when she looked at the two farmers. Kibo turned around and said...

"Uh, how long where you two standing there?"

"A bit." said Marcus.

"Oh, that's right, you're the farmers from last night, right?" asked Kibo. "We met at the bar, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. You-" but Marcus was cut off.

"You're under arrest!" Kibo said at once.

"What?! For what?!" Marcus demanded.

Kibo looked to Cupcake and Cupcake looked back.

They both burst into laughing.

"Just what was that for?!" Orchid demanded.

"It's your little initiation." Kibo admitted. "Us three girls came up with it years ago for new islanders settling in."

"'Three girls'?" Marcus repeated.

"You met us all last night, right?" Cupcake reminded.

"This here's Cupcake, our other friend's Sunny, and I'm Kibo. There might not be too many criminals on the island, but we're as thick as thieves!"

"It's still mean, though..." Orchid said.

"So, what will it be?" Cupcake started moth Marcus.

"Surprise me. And make it real alcohol, this time." Marcus said.

"Ooooh no, you don't!" Kibo told.

"What?"

"Alcohol is forbidden on this island!"

"What? LAME!"

Orchid shook her head. "I don't get you. First, you're in a joking mood, and then you're as serious as you can get? Who are you?"

Kibo took out her badge.

"I am Chief of Police!"

"More like 'Chief of Disturbing The Peace'! Marcus added.

An angry face appeared on Kibo's.

"You better watch out, or I'll..."

Marcus froze in place.

"...buy you a drink, myself!"

"Orchid was right. You really ARE mean! ...But I'll let it go since you offered me a drink." Marcus said.

"Sure thing. Don't count on me giving you any more handouts any time soon, again!" Kibo told him.

"Yeah, you should know that Kibo LOVES playing tricks. Way more than I and Sunny do. Better watch out. You can't report her to the police, because, well... She IS the police." Cupcake explained.

"Marcus, let's leave, now. We have to buy things from the store to work on our farms." Orchid reminded.

"Soon as I finish my drink." Marcus said, stubbornly.

Soon, Marcus had finished and the two farmers headed for Sunny's florist shop (It also sells animals).

"What do you think that Sunny will be like?" Orchid asked her friend.

"I don't know, but they better not be anything like Kibo or I'll lose it!" Marcus told her.

Marcus and Orchid entered the shop and looked around, the shop had many flower boutiques off all kinds and many packets of seeds on display. On the cashier's counter is a cash register and some sort of notebook.

"Hello? Sunny, is it? Are you open?" Marcus called out.

"Hello? Hellloooo?" Orchid called out.

There was no answer, the shop was quiet.

The duo made their way to Sunny's house and store in one. Orchid and Marcus didn't know it, but there was another building out back. They had received directions from Cupcake and Kibo.

As they came to the buildings, they saw dozens of flowers growing outside two windowsills and dozens more growing out of the ground. They heard an animal sound somewhere, but they couldn't tell.

"That sounded like a, "Moo" Marcus told Orchid.

"Good! Let's go inside." Orchid offered.

Inside, the building was much larger than it had first appeared. There was even more flowers and trees that grew up to the top of a domed ceiling. There was a pond with lily pads and frogs croaking like sweet music.

But the most noticeable was a girl counting while placing her face up against an old yew tree.

"98, 99... 100! Ready or not, here I come!"

The girl, who by this point, the two farmers had guessed was Sunny, was watched by them. They were about to introduce themselves when Sunny said something strange.

"Where are you, little Harvest Sprite?"

Orchid grabbed Marcus by his arm. They both ducked behind a bush

"Hey! What's your deal?!" Marcus demanded.

"Shush! My Gran Gran told me about Harvest Sprites. They're very shy."

"How come they like HER then?" asked Marcus.

It wasn't long before Sunny had given up.

"Well, since I can't find you, I guess I'll just water the plants... While practicing!"

Sunny took out a stick set by the old yew tree and held it up high.

"Transform!"

The stick became a rainbow wand and Sunny's clothes began to change.

"Red wand! Orange blouse! Yellow cuffs! Green skirt! Blue high socks! Violet boots!"

Sunny pointed her wand at some bushes and shouted, "Turna Aqua!"

Marcus and Orchid were immediately soaked. Marcus was about to give Sunny a piece of his mind when the red harvest sprite came out, equally drenched.

"What was THAT for?!" he yelled.

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't find you, so I decided to work, instead..."

Marcus jumped out right then and yelled, "Hey! You got us soaked, too!"

Orchid shook her head and jumped up right next to him.

"We were just leaving..." she said.

"But I want an explanation!" Marcus demanded.

The Harvest Sprite left in a soundless poof of smoke.

"That was a Harvest Sprite. And she's obviously a Magical Girl." Orchid explained.

"Boy, your parents or whoever must've filled your head with loads of nonsense." Marcus said in disbelief.

"She's right. I'm a Magical Girl in-training" spoke Sunny.

"Ooookay... What IS a Magical Girl?" Marcus asked, unconvinced.

"We dress up in cute outfits and fight crime... Usually from another dimension. I'm not a full fledged MG, so I was sent on this remote island to practice." Sunny explained.

"Right... So uh.. what now?" asked Marcus.

"I can't erase your memories... So I'll bribe you both. Now, I can tell you're the new farmers, so... How about a calf and potato seeds?"

"For free?!" Marcus asked.

"For free!" Sunny answered.

"Great, but first... How did that Harvest Sprite grow to trust you?" Orchid asked.

The red Harvest Sprite poofed back in.

"Because she's the last magical being on the island, and we need as much help as we can to uncover the truth behind this whole crisis." the red Harvest Sprite explained. "If you two are gonna help the island, then we'll help too. Sunny and us will restore the soil on your farms magically until we can get to the bottom of all this. My name is Rojo, by the way, very pleased to meet you."

"You too, Rojo. My name is Orchid and this is Marcus." Orchid introduced herself and her friend to the harvest sprite."

"Although i don't know how we'll restore the soil, but maybe Daryl might help." said Sunny.

"Who's Daryl?" asked Marcus.

"He's a scientist who has a laboratory in the rainforest." Sunny explained. "Sure, he's a genius and a hard worker, but he's a bit of a loony."

"Hey, loony or not, he might be the only hope we got." said Marcus.

"Well, it's settled then." said Rojo. "You two help that scientist on the soil while me, Sunny and the rest of my fellow Harvest Sprites get our investigation underway."

"By the way, i'll deliver your seeds and calf to your farms later on." said Sunny.

"Thanks." said Marcus.

"And we promise not to tell anyone about you guys." said Orchid. "It's our secret, right, Marcus?"

"Right." said Marcus.

"Now, about Daryl... Neither I nor Rojo have seen him in a while. We were just about to go check up on him." Sunny explained.

"I think Marcus and Orchid should introduce themselves to Daryl. After all, they're the ones that need to work with the soil." Rojo told her.

"Actually, only Orchid works with plants." Marcus informed. "Speaking of plants, how are all the plants HERE thriving so well"?

"If you look closely, you'll see the plants that have been planted are actually dying. I may water them, but they don't last long. That old yew tree over there's a petrified fossil. I only buy and sell seeds from other countries."

"That's a shame." said Orchid.

There was a long pause before Sunny spoke up, again.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Visit Daryl!" Sunny snapped. "See if he's made any progress. Take Rojo with you. He knows the way."

"Why can't YOU go? I like it here." Rojo complained.

"Because I need to practice my spells and they're YOUR family." Sunny answered.

"Great, let's go. ...But first, keep your cow-" but Marcus was cut off.

"-Calf." Rojo corrected.

"Calf. Keep it until we get back. I don't need to walk it everywhere." Marcus finished

"Sure thing." said Sunny.

Soon, Marcus and Orchid were following the young harvest sprite through the rain forest. Rojo was happily hopping along while appearing and disappearing the whole way through. The group could hear snapping branches and saw paw prints everywhere and could hear the birds sing.

It was getting progressively hotter, so Marcus complained...

"Oh man, i should've brought that cow with us. It'd give us some milk."

"First of all, only adult female cows produce milk. And that was a baby girl." Orchid corrected.

Eventually, they came to a house that was medium sized and covered by vines and other tropical plants. Outside, there was a small vegetable garden.

"This is the place!" Rojo declared.

Rojo jumped up onto the doorknob and pounded on the door with his tiny fist.

Nothing happened.

"I've got this." said Marcus as he pounded on the door.

A beady black eye appeared through a peep hole. Then there was the sound of a lock opening and the door with it.

A man with glasses, shabby work coat and orange tie and blue undershirt and pants and shoes, followed by messy hair was at the other end of the doorway.

"Good evening." said the strange man when he saw the group.

"Uh. It's afternoon." Orchid corrected.

"Oh. So it is. Now. I assume you didn't come all this way just to stand there. Are you going to sell me something?" said the man.

"No."

"Too bad. I like buying things." said the scientist.

"Are you...?" Orchid said before the man cut her off.

"Yes, I am Daryl." said Daryl. "I see Sunny sent Rojo here."

"Yup!" said Rojo.

"Please come in." said Daryl.

Once inside the farmers and sprites could see a number of machines, buttons, and beakers.

In one corner of the room, there were five harvest spirites. They were dressed in all the colors of the rainbow, save for red. They all had weird contraptions on their heads and they were looking very tired.

"These are my brother, two sisters, and my mom and dad!" Rojo said as he pointed to them all.

Even though they were all sleepy, they all said, "Hi!"

"Their names are, Mama and Papa Sprite, Mojo and Hoho are my brothers and Bloomy and Koopy are my sisters. Mama's is orange, Papa's yellow, Mojo's green, Hoho's blue, Bloomy's indigo, and Koopy's violet. Like them? They're tired because of Daryl's experiments, but they're okay.

"Okay? They looked terrible!" Orchid said.

"That's only because they're being drained of their magic. They should reabsorb it again, soon. The rainforest may be thick, but it still has some of the only good soil left." Daryl explained.

"Well, it's better than no good soil at all." Marcus commented.

"Now, did Sunny tell you EVERYTHING?" Daryl asked.

"What do you mean?" Orchid asked.

"You may not know this, but there used to be two more islands apart of this country." Daryl explained. "It was so long ago, no one really remembers this except for The Harvest Sprites. Legends say that the Sea God sank them in anger of the people who were abusing the land. Of course, that was hundreds of years ago, and i would have love to see the islands myself if i hadn't sold my submarine after the government cut off my funding... Anyway, what i do know is that the soil began to deteriorate and afterward, the city slowly fell apart, and i'm sure you saw the state of Freestar City when you arrived on the island."

"Oh, i seen the city." said Marcus. "But this whole Sea God garbage is ridiculous!"

"The mayor and Father Juan are the only other ones who know The Sea God. Sunny and I told them. They also want people to know about the islands, but they don't want to lie about where they come from." Daryl continued.

"Don't you think that's bad that they're lying to the citizens? We could tell everyone and they could help, too." said Rojo.

"I guess we'll be paying Mayor Monica a visit, huh?" Orchid said.

"Oh, yeah, you bet." said Marcus.

"I'll show you the way back to town. After that, i'm coming back here to help my family." said Rojo. "Personally, i don't trust that quack of a scientist, but with everything that's going on, i don't have much of a choice."

Daryl clears his throat.

"But there's always a first when magic and science works together." said Rojo.

"That's better." said Daryl.

So, Rojo lead the two farmers out of the rainforest until they came to a crossroads.

"You two should be able to make it to the mayor's office from here" Rojo told them.

With that, he disappeared away. Once they arrived at the town hall...

"Afternoon!" Mayor Monica greeted. "What brings you two here?"

"We visited Sunny." Marcus said.

"Oh?" Monica said, nervously. "Sorry I didn't tell you about her earlier. I forgot. Did you get any animals or plants?"

"There's a few other things that you didn't tell us about either, huh?" Marcus said.

"L-like what?" asked the mayor.

"You and Father Juan left out the part that a "sea god" is the one that's making the soil bad. (Like i believed THAT.) AND you failed to tell the rest of the citizens of the country that there's two sunken islands." Marcus answered.

"We can't help it! We have to keep it a secret or people will flee on fear of the other islands sinking! That's why I order everyone who knows about them to keep quiet!" Mayor Monica exclaimed.

"That might actually happen..." Orchid cut in.

"That won't help." Said Monica. "You may not know this, but there used to be two more islands apart of this country. It was so long ago, almost no one really remembers this except for The Harvest Sprites. The Sea God sank them in anger of the people who were abusing the land. The Harvest Goddess and a group of mermaids disappeared along with the island. Hundreds of years have passed since then and no one on this island has redeemed themselves, so the soil has deteriorated as well. Recently, Father Juan has been having dreams about the sea god, said something about farmers are the key to restoring these islands, and that's where you two come in."

"Well, we don't want to make the land any better if we're forced to!" Marcus steamed. "Nobody uses us! Come on, Orchid. We're goin' home!"

Marcus walked away. Orchid just stood there, clenching her fists.

"Orchid?"

"Marcus, if we walk out on these people-even if they're making the wrong decisions, they'll only suffer. We need them." Orchid tried to reason.

"Why? Because we lost our jobs in the city back home?" Marcus scoffed. "They lied to us! I rather work at my dad's office than be a dirt farmer!"

"They need us, Marcus!" Orchid pleaded. "Please!"

"NO! I will not be a part of all this!" Marcus yelled at the girls. "I'm going to pack, if you want to stay, fine!"

Marcus stormed out, leaving Orchid and Mayor Monica behind.

Sunny and Father Juan had caught up to him while he was walking towards his farmhouse.

"There you are!" Sunny said. "A young calf, free of charge! What will you name her?"

"I don't care. As far as I'm concerned, neither of you can be trusted!" Marcus declared.

"Marcus, my child, where is Orchid? I must share this news with the both of you!" Father Juan urged.

"Good for her! You can tell her that because I'M leaving the islands for good!"

"Oh, but you mustn't! I had a dream last night. I tried to tell you about The Sea God earlier, but Monica wouldn't let me!" Father Juan pleaded.

"You are probably just saying that so I won't go." Marcus growled.

"If you go, The Sea God will stunt the growth of all the animals, tame and wild alike." Father Juan explained. "In fact, it's already started due to the way people treat these remaining islands.

"With all these secrets, you all deserve it, now, get out of my way!" Marcus yelled as he pushes through the priest and Sunny.

As he kept on walking fuming with rage, Marcus spotted Todd who appeared to be bathing by a nearby stream, he was wearing a swimsuit made of some kind of snake skin. He planned to ignore him the rest of the way. Then he noticed something strange. Todd's legs began to change into a merman's tail.

"What?! You have a fist tail!" he yelled and pointed at him.

"Marcus, don't be rude!" a voice yelled from behind.

Marcus jumped at the voice and landed in the water.

"Lucky me. I get soaked a second time, today. Thanks a lot, Orchid!" Marcus told the voice who turned out to be the one farmer who didn't quit with much sarcasm.

Todd got up from the stream and his tail slowly turned back into legs.

"Sorry. That happens every time I take a bath. I can't bath in a bath house or else people would see and I can't afford indoor plumbing." Todd explained.

"So, you're just another secret-keeper, huh?" asked Marcus.

"If you mean about me being a merman, then yes." Todd answered. "I have to keep that hidden. There's plenty of people out there who'd pay big money to keep a pet merperson or have one mounted on a wall."

"That's horrible!" said Orchid, taken aback. "You see, Marcus? Not everyone has secrets that they keep for no good reason!"

"..Okay, fine, I'll give you that." Marcus admitted. "Not that i believe in the Sea God, but you probably know that this Sea God sinking islands and you didn't do anything about THAT."

"That is true. But I only keep The Sea God a secret because he's my god. Us mermen worship him like no other."

"Don't other people worship them, too?" asked Orchid.

"Yes, but we hold ceremonies, banquets, festivals in The Sea God's honor." Todd answered. "Besides, we have to keep on worshiping so that one day, Mermaid Isle will return."

"'Mermaid Isle'?" Orchid chimed in.

"Yup. That'd it'd be totes cool." Todd told the farmers. "Ya see, I'll never be able to see my ancestral home until that day. For now, all's my kind can do is hang out here and wait."

"I'd hate to never be able to go home. Orchid and I were searching for jobs, but we always thought we'd go home for a visit, one day. I can't imagine how you feel..." Marcus said.

"It's fine. It's not like I can tell you how to live your lives." said Todd. "There's plenty more merpeople on this island than you realize, though."

Marcus sighs and then said...

"Okay, you guys convinced me. I'll stay here and tend the ranch while Orchid tend the farm."

"Thank you, Marcus!" Orchid thanked Marcus as she hugs him.

"Thanks, i appreciate it." Todd thanked. "Heck, everyone here will appreciate you guys working on the farms."

"Uh, by the way, what kind of clothing you're wearing there? Is it... made of snake skin?" Asked Marcus.

"No, SEA SERPENT skin." Todd corrected the farmer.

"Well, now I've seen everything!" Marcus proclaimed.

So, Marcus and Orchid ran back to Sunny's to get supplies, including Marcus' calf, which he named Muriel. But before they go home, Marcus apologized to everyone for his outburst. It was going to take a lot of work to improve and raise the islands, but they were both intent on doing a good job of it. Back on Marcus's ranch, while caring for his new calf, he takes a break and looks at the sky saying...

"I guess i'm following your footsteps after all, grandpa."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay, everyone, Hope you love the chapter. I'll try to avoid anymore dead ends, but it'll not be easy. Thankfully, Reiz16 is there for me when i need the help, but she has her limits, so be sure to give her credit and thanks for her part in this wonderful harvest moon story. Maybe someday there will be a webcomic of this, we'll never know.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Road to Recovery: Part 2..._

The next day, Marcus and Orchid are tending to their farms, once they're done, they went to town for a drink and a bite to eat at the diner. But along the way there, Orchid started coughing.

"Are you alright, Orchid?" asked Marcus.

"I'm o-cough, cough!" Orchid tried to say something.

Cupcake saw what was happening to Orchid.

"You look pale, Hun. Why don't I give you directions to Dr. Where?"

"Dr. Where?" asked Marcus.

"He and Nurse Side are the only doctor and assistant in town." Cupcake explained.

"I'm fine! Ah-choo!" Orchid tried to pretend.

"No, you're not." said Marcus. "Come on, let's go to the clinic."

So, the two farmers went to see the doctor and nurse at the clinic, Inside, they saw the doctor working at the front desk, besides wearing a uniform, the doctor has a short black clean cut hair and looked like in his mid 30s.

"Do you have an appointment?" Dr. Where asked.

"No, but my friend here is sick." Marcus explained.

"Sorry, but you need an appointment." the doctor told the farmers.

"Come on!"

"Ha ha, just kidding!" Doctor Where joked. "Bring her in."

"Man, i hate jokes..." Marcus muttered.

"Ms. Side? Are you there?" Dr. Where called.

"Here!" the nurse called as she came out from behind a large filing cabinet. Ms. Side is 60 years old and despite her age, she's still active, fit and healthy because of her job, she wore a 1960s nurse uniform and had gray hair.

"I assume the sick one's the girl?" asked Ms. Side

"Y-(sneeze)-Yeah. How'd you know?" Orchid asked.

"It's all over your face. Literally!" the nurse/midwife answered.

"Huh, Cupcake really noticed it, too." said Marcus.

"Yeah, well, don't trust amateurs." said Ms. Side. "...Now that we've introduced ourselves, it's time for the brain surgery!"

"WHAT?!" Orchid exclaims.

"It's okay, Orchid. She's faking it." Marcus told her.

"Sh-She-sniffle-is?"

Both doctor and nurse laughed hysterically.

"I said it before and I'll say it again-I HATE jokes!" Marcus grumbled.

They stopped after a moment and went to work.

"So, you two are the new farmers, right?" asked Dr. Where.

"Yup!" said Orchid.

"Have you been working hard?"

"Yes."

"Very, VERY hard?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

"Then I can only assume you have a cold due to stress. I'm ordering you stop working until you're better." the doctor ordered.

"But who will water my potatoes?"

"I will." Marcus volunteered .

"But you have a cow to look after!" Orchid pointed out.

"My cow only needs a feeding." Marcus explained. "You worked yourself too hard, putting in extra work! I know you. You know you strain yourself, but do so, anyway. I bet that field has too many crops and you watered them too much, I'LL give them only the regular amount, they'll probably be overwatered, anyhow."

"But-"

"No buts!" Marcus interrupted. "We'll go to the diner for some some lunch and a little fun, THEN you go home and rest."

As they left, the doctor and nurse waved goodbye a bit creepily.

Marcus muttered, "Sheesh, they're worse than that cop and those other girls!"

The two farmers entered the diner. Outside at the outdoor bar, a stand up comedian is on the stage doing his routine. They see Lucas having lunch on one of the booths and Freida talking with the cook.

"Hey, Lucas." Orchid greeted.

"Hey, guys." Lucas greeted back while waving hello.

Freida turned and spotted the two farmers, who then said to them...

"Oh, hi there. Orchid and Marcus, isn't it? We met at the outdoor bar two days ago."

"Of course we have." said Marcus with a smile on his face at the sight of the beautiful waitress.

"Take a seat, i'll be with you in a minute." said Frieda as the two farmers find their seats in one of the booths.

"How are you holding up, Orchid?" Marcus asked.

"I'm fine, Marcus, thanks for checking on me." Orchid answered. "You're right, though, i shouldn't have worked too hard."

Just then, a voice could be heard on the loud speaker. Marcus and Orchid recognized it as Kibo's, so they gone outside to the outdoor bar to check it out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I ask for your attention, please! Welcome, everyone to Open Mic Night! Tonight we have none other than the president of the Freestar Islands himself... Tyranus Freestar!"

A spotlight shined on the mic as a man entered with six bodyguards. The president himself was a middle aged man with short brown hair, brown beard, green eyes, wore a gray military uniform decorated with a couple of medals and black boots. The president then gave out a speech...

"Hello everyone! It is an honor to be apart of one of the nation's fun activities in one of our most wonderful towns. But enough talk, let the festivities begin!"

"What is he going to do sing?" Marcus whispered to Orchid as he and Orchid find themselves a seat at a nearby table.

"First off, i should ask: "What do you call a laughing egg? All cracked up!" Tyranus said.

"Oh, no!" Marcus said, putting his hands over his face as the crowd laughed at the joke.

"And do you know what they called a farmer with a sheep under each arm?" asked Tyranus. "A Playboy."

"Oh, that's just low, even to your standards." Marcus said quietly.

The audience laughed again. President Tyranus continued...

"Oh believe me, i would enjoyed life if it weren't for this economic depression, but duty calls and i must help my people through these hard times."

"Yeah, thanks, Mr. President." Marcus said with sarcasm as the crowd applaud.

"Oh, i'm sorry, is there something wrong, sir?" President Tyranus asked Marcus.

"Uh, no offense, sir, but my grandma can crack better jokes than you." Marcus told the president.

"Well, if you think you can do better than me, then go right ahead." said Tyranus.

Marcus gulps and stands up, he tried to leave, but Cupcake and Kibo dragged him up onto the stage. Marcus was anxious and trembling as he spoke through the microphone...

"Uh, hi everybody... Uh, does anyone know why the chicken cross the road?... To get to the "dinosaur at the other side?"

The audience groaned at the other joke while the doctor and nurse yelled "Boo!" Kibo and Cupcake laughed out loud while Sunny tried to cover her mouth. The rest stood by aghast.

"Speaking of egg and chicken jokes, did you know the watermelon came before the egg and not the chicken?"

The audience groaned, booed and shouted at the poor comedian to get off the stage.

"Alright! I think you said enough, let's go!" Kibo called.

She came on stage with two other officers, a man and woman.

"Hey, who are THESE guys? " Marcus said, struggling.

"You didn't think I was the only one looking after things here, did you?" Kibo told the farmer.

"Is it just you guys?" asked Marcus.

"Us and a few other officers." Kibo corrected. "We don't have much funding, so our budget is tight."

Once off the stage, Kibo releases Marcus and before he can go back to his table, Frieda approached him asked...

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Marcus answered. "I can't believe i botched it! I am such a loser!"

Marcus and Frieda see Orchid coming toward them, but then she tripped.

"Although, i'm worried about Orchid." said Marcus as he goes to help Orchid.

Frieda, Markle, Lucas, Dr. Where and Ms. Side all ran toward Orchid to help.

"Are you okay, dear?" asked Frieda.

"Yeah, i'm fine, i just tripped." said Orchid as she sneezes.

"Give me room, please, i'm a doctor." Dr. Where instructed the crowd as he examines Orchid, when he finished, he said... "You should not be here in this condition, you must go home and rest."

"But..."

"Please, listen to the doctor, you're pushing your body too far." Markle interrupted. "Even athletic guys like myself have their limits."

"Please, not now." Lucas told Markle.

"I'll take her home, guys, don't worry." said Marcus as he picks her up.

"Yes, take me home, please." Orchid pleaded.

"I'll come by her house tomorrow to check on her." said Dr. Where.

"Take care of yourselves now, and be more careful in the future." Ms. Side.

"We will, thanks again." said Marcus as he carries his friend home.

"I knew it was a bad idea to come here when i'm sick." said Orchid.

"You think so?" Marcus asked sarcastically but sighs and apologized... "I'm sorry, i'm just a little stressed."

As the five residents watched the farmers walked home, Ms. Side said...

"Poor dear, she should learn not to work so hard."

"Now i am worried, We should go help them tomorrow." said Lucas.

"I'm with you on this." said Markle. "Of course, i do anything for the ladies."

The next morning, Lucas, Markle, and Frieda were standing outside Orchid's house.

"Oh, hi, guys." Marcus greeted them.

"Y-you spent the night at HER house?" Frieda asked.

"Yeah, someone needed to watch over Orchid." Marcus answered.

"Well, no need to do anything e!se. We'll take her to Dr. Where." Lucas volunteered.

"Well, I DON'T think I need help taking her there." said Marcus.

Orchid popped her head out the window and said...

"It's fine, Marcus. I don't mind."

So, the group of friends took the two farmers to the clinic., once they arrived there, they saw Father Juan in the waiting room.

"Father Juan? What brings you here?" asked Orchid.

Juan turned around to look at the gang, who then said...

"Orchid! Marcus! I'm so glad you're here! Follow me!"

The priest led them into a broom closet.

"What the-" but Marcus was interrupted.

"I came to ask for help from the doctor."

"Are you sick?" asked Orchid.

"You know I receive dreams from The Sea God, right? Well He bothers me so much, I decided to take sleeping pills to get rid of those dreams."

"How?" asked Orchid.

"They're strong enough to combat even the strongest of dreams." Father Juan answered.

"But isn't it your job to get those dreams?" Marcus asked.

Father Juan was silent for a second, but then he said...

"...They're more like nightmares, now."

"How can we help?" asked Orchid.

"Orchid!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Actually, you CAN help! You can say a chant while I'm asleep, touch my hands, then go into my dreams for me!" Father Juan told the farmers.

"No way!" said Marcus.

"Sure thing!" said Orchid.

"But Orchid!" Marcus exclaims.

"Father Juan needs us!" Orchid insisted.

"I probably should've told you this before, but since you're the heroes and all, you need to talk to The Sea God eventually." Father Juan explained.

"C'mon, We're NOT heroes." Marcus said.

"But you're both farmers and the LAND does need saving." said Father Juan.

"And we already agreed to help EVERYONE!" said Orchid.

"I agreed to keep this whole thing a secret and to run a farm. NOT save a buncha islands!" Marcus argued.

"Well I'M going to help!" Orchid declared. "If you don't want to help, then get out and go back home!"

"...Fine. If you do it, I guess I'll have to, too." Marcus finally conceded.

"Then, let us begin... But in here. We don't want anyone else to see." said Father Juan

Juan lay on the ground.

"Now repeat after me..."

The priest began to chant in Latin, the farmers followed suit. All three of them soon began to slumber and soon enough, they have entered Father Juan's dream...

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm..._

Orchid, Marcus and Father Juan came out of nowhere, seeing nothing but blackness and themselves and all they can hear is ocean waves crashing and thunder rumbling.

"Did we awaken into a dream?" Marcus asked aloud.

"Now, that wouldn't make any sense." Orchid answered back.

"It's darker than i have imagined." said Father Juan.

The darkness clears up to reveal a temple made entirely of marble. All at once, the thunderous storm intensifies, but then, a booming voice could be heard all around what could be called the Temple Of The Sea God.

"Who, besides a man or woman of the cloth dare speak with me directly?!"

"We do, Orchid and Marcus." Orchid told the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Marcus.

"It's him: the Sea God!" Father Juan exclaims in fear.

Something emerged from the darkness, The being turned out to be a giant merman with white hair and aqua fish tail.

"Yes, it is I! And you two must be the farmers, the Harvest Goddess's chosen ones."

"Yeah, that's us." said Orchid. "Although, i haven't met the Harvest Goddess in person."

"So, YOU don't want us to help you raise the islands?" Marcus asked.

"No, but The Harvest Goddess does." the Sea God answered.

"Well, that's nice!" Marcus said sarcastically. "Now we have TWO gods that want us to save some islands!"

"Nope. Just her." the Sea God corrected. "You see, unlike her, I've given up on people. All you ever do is lay waste to the land, while my sea creatures only take the heat, well, no more! You all deserve this punishment! And if i have to sink the entire planet to save my children, so be it!"

"Well, You're no god! You're just a great, big jerk!" Marcus yelled. "I wish I could just-just...!"

"Guys, that's enough!" Orchid shouted. "Mr. Sea God, sir, we just want to help. Please, give us a chance, we can save everything, i just know it."

"Hmm... very well, I will give you a year." said the Sea God. "If you succeed in your quest, i will raise the Isle Of Deities and Mermaid Island... But if you fail, your islands will sink into the ocean never to be risen again... and then your world shall follow."

"A year? Boy, we sure got our work cut out." said Marcus.

"It don't matter, we have to try." said Orchid, she turns to the sea god and said... "Thank you, Mr. Sea God, but before we go, what can you tell us about the other islands?"

"If you must insist, the merpeople disobeyed my laws and betrayed me." The Sea God answered. "I forbid them to help the humans and trade with them, but a traitor among my people have broken that law and as their punishment, i have sank their island into the deep sea for eternity."

"Shouldn't you have WANTED the mermaids to help the humans?" Marcus asked.

"I forbid then to. It is the humans problem and their alone." The Sea God answered.

"Who was the one who betrayed you and the other mermaids?" asked Orchid.

"I dare not speak his name." The Sea god told the female farmer.

"Well, we know he's a guy, so far." Marcus pointed out. "Thanks for the story, Mr. Sea God."

"Well, you are both very kind and clever. I'm almost rooting for you." said the Sea God.

"Really?" Orchid asked.

"NO! NOW BE GONE!" The Sea God shouted.

After that, a big wave of ocean water splashed into the temple and washed away the farmers and Father Juan. Back at the broom closet in the clinic, the farmers and Father Juan wakes up from their dream and left the room. Marcus and Orchid went to meet Lucas, Markle, and Frieda in the waiting room while Father Juan goes to see the doctor, but a short time later. Dr. Where and Nurse Side walked in.

"I don't know what all YOU people are here for, but I have a patient." the doc said.

Nurse Side escorted Orchid to a back room while the doctor followed.

"Guys, we need to talk outside." Marcus told his friends.

"Will Orchid be okay?" asked Markle.

"...We'll see." Marcus answered.

Outside the clinic, Marcus, Lucas, Markle, and Frieda were having a meeting.

"Marcus, please tell us... what is going on?" asked Frieda.

After a bit of silence, Marcus sighed and said...

"Guys, i don't know if you'll believe me, but..." Marcus responded. "Orchid and i... met the Sea God."

"The.. Sea God?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah..." Marcus answered. "And let's just say he's pretty ticked off with us."

"Hey, what did we ever do to him?!" Markle demanded.

"Well, for starters, he's accusing us of harming the planet." Marcus explained.

"Oh, that... Maybe it's due to the fact that there is more pollution in the world, now." Markle explained. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I work over at the coal mines. The run-off is causing the water to turn to brown muck."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Orchid asked.

"I'm afraid the coal business is too profitable for the island. There's a rich tycoon that owns it and she won't listen to reason." Markle responded.

"I'LL talk to her!" Marcus said defiantly.

"That won't do any good." Markle reminded Marcus.

Orchid suddenly appeared in front of them, after overhearing their conversion after she got out of the clinic, Orchid said...

"Maybe we can offset the pollution by making green things. Like recycling or windmills."

"It's a start." said Frieda. "But it won't be easy taking this up to city hall, especially the one in Freestar City."

"Yeah, and considering how the mayor in this town wants to sweep everything under the rug, we could be in deep trouble." Marcus pointed out.

"We still have to keep one of the islands a secret, though...For Todd's sake." Orchid reminded.

"Why do you work at the mines, anyway, Markle?" Orchid asked.

"Because it's a high paying job." Markle answered. "And i needed the money, heck, everybody does."

"Yes, I heard there's a recession going on on the island..." Orchid said understandably.

"Well, only one thing to do. Well, several things." Marcus said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"First, we have to go to the mayor and ask to use the budget to start green projects. Then we have to convince her to shut down the coal mines...The coal mines are in OUR town, right?"

"That's right!" said Frieda.

"Then we only need to start in our town."

"Is there a carpenter in this town?" Orchid asked. "I could ask them to build a windmill just for my crops."

"Uh, you know i am a carpenter, right?" asked Markle.

"Oops! I forgot. So, one of your jobs is part-time?"

"Yup!" Markle answered.

"Remember we need to figure out who lead the mermaid rebellion." Marcus whispered into Orchid's ear.

"Why? To comfort him?" Orchid answered back.

"No. To turn him in." said Marcus.

"WHAT?!"

"What's the matter?" asked Frieda.

"N-Nothing."

Then Orchid continued.

"First, that's just cruel. Second, The Sea God already knows who they are!"

"OK...But shouldn't we find them so they can apologize?" asked Marcus.

"I think that's good for them and bad for us. Remember that the mermaids tried to help the humans. I hate to say this, but we can't risk them turning against us." Orchid said in disappointment.

"Then maybe after we unsink their island, they'll be happy and help us even further." Marcus reasoned. "We should go now, than."

"But I'm fine, now! The doctor said so!" Orchid argued.

"I loved to help you guys, but i can't risk getting fired, i need this job." said Markle.

"Fine, guess I'll go see the mayor, than!" Frieda volunteered.

"You should go with Sunny, than. She knows everything." Orchid suggested.

"Okay, i will, thank you." said Frieda.

"Sorry, i can't help, but i must say, this is some serious stuff you and Orchid have gotten yourselves into." Lucas said to Marcus. "Well, I've got a show to perform tonight, and i'm booked for next few days, see you later."

The crowd soon disperses.

"Well, i guess there's nothing we can do but work at our farms and hope something comes up." Marcus said to Orchid. "Come on, i'll walk you home."

"Fine." Orchid conceded.

That night, Orchid and Marcus walked home together.

"Do you have to stay at my place?" Orchid asked.

"Just until tomorrow." Marcus told her.

Sometime later, it was bedtime. Orchid slept on the bed while Marcus shivered in the cold on the floor, Orchid gave him an extra blanket and he stopped shivering. Marcus opened one eye and gazed at a sleeping Orchid, he smiles at his friend and goes back to sleep afterward.

Soon, the two farmers were fast asleep.

They found themselves in a place standing on big, puffy clouds.

"My children, I have summoned thee to go against a great power."

It was a lady in a green dress, train, hair, and eyes.

"Wha..? Who are you?" Marcus complained.

"You must be The Harvest Goddess!" Orchid realized.

"Yes, and i see you already know that you must save the land. I'd come to tell you that there's another way. A way to speed things up. You must gather four Golden Stones. First, you must need a map which has broken into four pieces to find them. I grow weak and have little time to tell you where they are. Good-bye and good luck!"

Marcus and Orchid awoke.

"Do you remember taking to The Harvest Goddess?" Orchid asked.

"Yeah, we sure have a lot of work to do, that's for sure." Marcus replied. "Good night, Orchid."

"Good night, Marcus."

They slept soundly for the rest of the night.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Task At Hand..._

It was soon morning in the town and Marcus and Orchid began doing their chores before preparing breakfast, Orchid harvested some potatoes she grew while Marcus milked his cow, once their work was finished, they made their breakfast at Orchid's house.

"Now, before we take a bite, agree with me you will not stay over night, again." Orchid demanded.

"Fine i won't... at least not anytime SOON." Marcus agreed.

"Oh, Marcus!" Orchid said as she giggled a little bit and patted his shoulder.

Marcus took a bite out of a baked potato from Orchid's farm.

"Ew! It's disgusting!"

"Hey! Are you insulting my cooking?!" Orchid frowned.

"No, of course not! I forgot that the soil is still bad." Marcus answered.

"Oh, yes, you're right, i almost forgot." Orchid said and sighs. "Still, i..."

before Orchid can finish her sentence, she took a swig of milk from Marcus' cow.

"Bleh! The milk is sour!"

"Let me try that!" Marcus said as he grabbed the bottle and drink a bit and reacted in disgust.

"Ugh! Yeah, you're right. Funny, when it's straight from the cow, milk is supposed to have little germs, or probiotics, that help the body, like yogurt. At first, i don't believe in the Sea God, but after meeting him, it became true true that he is cursing the animals and the crops, not just the land."

"Remember, the river is polluting the water, too, because of the mine. In fact, humans are polluting first." Orchid theorized. "Which is the reason why he is angry."

"Yeah... So, you wanna go see how the others did talking to the mayor and tycoon?" Marcus suggested.

"Good idea." Orchid replied.

After breakfast, Marcus checks on his cow before going with Orchid to meet with their friends at the park.

"Good morning." Sunny and Freida said together.

"Good morning." Orchid and Marcus said together. Orchid then asked... "So, any luck with the mayor?"

Sunny and Freida nodded no and sighs.

"Monica said she like to help, but the whole business is out of her hands." Sunny explained. "And she already has enough problems to deal with."

"Yeah, i figured she say that." said Marcus.

"Listen, Sunny, can we talk somewhere in private?" asked Orchid. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh, okay, of course." Sunny answered.

"Yeah, go on ahead, i need some time alone." Marcus told Orchid.

"Okay, see you later." Orchid said to Marcus.

Marcus takes a walk toward the beach to relax, upon arriving, he sat down on the sand and gazed at the ocean and the beautiful sky. In his moment of peace, Marcus thinks to himself...

 _"What a morning this has been. Me and Orchid may not make any progress on saving this island as long as the soil remains foul, thanks to the Sea God's curse. I guess we better find those golden stones the Harvest Goddess spoke of, and quick. But where will we find those stones? Where should we start?"_

Rojo pops out near Marcus and said...

"Hey, Marcus, what you doing?"

"Aaagh!" Marcus screamed.

"Are we having a screaming contest? Okay! My turn! RAAAAGH!" Rojo playfully spoked.

"No, there's no contest! You scared the crud out of me!" Marcus shouted.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Why ARE you here, than?" Rojo asked with one questioning eye.

"What do you mean, 'here'? I was just walking and-"

Marcus looked around and saw he was at Daryl's place.

"Huh? How did i end up here?" asked Marcus.

"You should look where you're going. You were so mad, you got distracted." Rojo explained.

"Hey, wait a minute! If you knew I was angry, why did you want to start a screaming contest with me?!" Marcus demanded.

"Uh..."

"Never mind! I've got a bone to pick with Daryl!" Marcus grumbled as he walks to Daryl's house.

"Be careful, Big Guy." Rojo warned the farmer.

"Whatever you say, Small Fry." Marcus taunted.

"Hey! You're a meanie!" Rojo yelled.

"And you're annoying." Marcus barked back.

Marcus didn't have to walk much further until he came up to Daryl's front porch, he then knocks on the door.

"Daryl! Open up!" Marcus demanded loudly.

There was the sound of much clattering and then the door opened.

"You again? What do you want?" Daryl asked.

Rojo appeared on Marcus's head and said to the scientist...

"I hear you're using The Harvest Sprites for your own business, rather than helping us restore the island!"

"Um. I don't know what you're talking about. The mayor and priest are who you want. I'm not hiding anything." said Daryl.

"I already went to the priest. And the mayor. My friends have tried to convince the mayor to help and that mining tycoon to stop polluting and came up with nothing. Are you sure you're not hiding something?" Marcus interrogated.

"And honestly, i'm worried about my family." said Rojo. "Are they doing alright?"

"Uh..."

"I'm coming in!" Marcus yelled as he and the red harvest sprite barges inside Daryl's house.

"Wait! No!" Daryl pleaded.

What Marcus saw in front of him is the other harvest sprites, nearly drained of all their energies thanks to Daryl's machine.

"Oh, my goodness." Rojo panicked as he rushes to his family's aid. "Hold on, everyone, i'm coming!"

"Please, this isn't what it looks like." Daryl begged, trying to explain.

"Professor, they're nearly exhausted, you idiot! We have to help them!" Rojo shouted as he tries to free his family from the device but to no avail. "Hey, Marcus, help me out here, willya?!"

"Be right there." Marcus told the harvest sprite before turning to Daryl to say... "Better find another plan, doc, 'cause all this ain't working."

"But..." Daryl tried to say something but groans instead and goes to shut off his machine.

"Quick, help me carry them to the rainforest." Rojo demanded.

"We'll talk later, doc." said Marcus.

Marcus and Rojo rushes to the rainforest with Marcus carrying Rojo's family. Once they found a suitable spot, Marcus put the sprite family down on a flowerbed gently.

"How long do you think they'll recover?" asked Marcus.

"It'll take a while, but they should recover soon." Rojo answered. "Nature helps us regain our strength whenever we're low on magic. If there are any pollution here, then it might slow the process, if the pollution continues to get worse, we might not recover our powers at all, and that's something i hope it doesn't come to."

Marcus sighs and decides to leave the sprites to rest, only to bump into Daryl.

"Oh, sorry." Daryl apologized. "I came here to apologize for my actions."

"It's them you should apologize to, Doc." said Marcus. "You really went overboard and nearly drained them of their powers."

"Yes, i admit, i went a bit too far." Daryl admitted as he went to the harvest sprites to say... "Folks, i apologize for what i have done. I thought i can help, but my greed and ambition have got the best of me."

"You tricked us into doing your evil deeds, you fool! You should be ashamed of yourself!" The mother sprite yelled. "I can't believe we trusted you!"

"We should have listened to Rojo." said Bloomy.

"But I was just trying to help!" Daryl claimed.

"Well you WEREN'T helping! Serves us right for working with a mad scientist... Anyhow, I believe this belongs to you." Papa Sprite said as he pulled out a tattered old piece of paper.

"What is it?" asked Marcus as he took the paper.

"It's from The Harvest Goddess herself." Said Papa Sprite. "Have you heard of the Magical Maps or the Golden Stones?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Marcus asked.

"These maps leads you to the Golden Stones, magical artifacts that possess the power to heal the islands." Papa Sprite explained. "They were created by the Harvest Goddess to heal the lands in case the islands' earth has fallen victim to any curse or pollution. To assure the Golden Stones do not fall into the wrong hands, only those chosen by the Harvest Goddess herself can touch them."

"That's me! Well, me and Orchid. But how do YOU know about us? And how come you can touch them, too?" Marcus asked.

"We're The Harvest Sprites. We're her helpers. And I can tell your a Chosen through my Sprite Sense." Papa Sprite answered.

"Well, how are we gonna find the other map pieces?" asked Marcus.

"They're scattered all over the island. But you must be careful. Only you, the Chosen, can touch them. If anyone else does, they'll be turned to plants." Papa Sprite explained.

"Well, that's comforting and very convenient." Marcus said nervously. "Listen, i'm going home, so take care and be careful, alright?"

"Of course, you have a pleasant day, young man." said Papa Sprite as he and the other harvest sprites waved goodbye as Marcus left.

While walking home, he stops when he sees Orchid and Markle in the distance, it appears they were talking and Marcus decided to get closer to hear them, he finds a bush nearby them and hide there.

Marcus was surprised to see Orchid appearing to laugh and smile at something Markle said.

Soon, the two got close enough to hear them in earshot.

"Oh, Markle! You're SO funny!" said Orchid.

Marcus wasn't pleased.

"And you're so cute!" Markle said back.

Marcus frowned. Something weld up inside of him. He grew angry, as well as other emotions he wasn't quite aware of.

Orchid blushed.

"You know, out of all the people I've come across on this island-and back on my original home-you're one of the most interesting." Markle explained.

"Really?" Orchid asked.

"Yup! And I've been willing to ask you something." Markle replied.

"What?" Orchid asked.

"Would you-you go out with me?" Markle asked back.

Marcus couldn't believe it.

"She won't actually agree to that though." he whispered to himself.

"I'd love to!" Orchid said all at once.

Marcus was now very upset. But he had to clear his head, so he went into town. As soon as he arrives in town, he went straight to the outdoor bar and finds himself a empty table to occupy. After a few minutes, Frieda walked toward him and said...

"Hi, Marcus." She noticed the farmer wasn't too happy and asked. "What's wrong? You look upset. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I'm too upset for food." Marcus replied.

Frieda turned and began to wash dishes.

"It's okay. I'm used to talking to peoples' problems." Frieda said as she worked.

"Well, if you want to know, Markle has asked Orchid out on a date." Said Marcus. "Now don't get me wrong, i'm not the jealous type, me and her are only friends."

"Oh, i see." Frieda said. In her mind she pondered... _"Poor guy, she must have been special to him... maybe i can cheer him up."_

Frieda turned back to Marcus and said...

"How would you like to go out with me?"

"I'm sorry, i don't think i'm in the..." Marcus stopped and took one look at Freida's beautiful face. "Actually, that would be a good idea, yeah, i'll do it."

"Great!" Frieda exclaimed with excitement. "I'll join you as soon as my shift is over. Don't wander off now."

"Right..." Marcus said awkwardly. In his mind, he said... _"What did i pull myself into?"_

Moments later, Frieda finishes her shift and invites Marcus to her house, Frieda's house was small enough to fit a small family just like all the other houses in Heiwa Town as well as one or two tenements and apartment buildings. Anyway, the two went inside Frieda's house...

"Here we are, you can wait here in the living room while i go change." Frieda told Marcus.

"You brought us to your house for a change of clothes?" asked Marcus.

"We need to look our best for our date, silly." Frieda teased the farmer.

"But i don't even have a fancy suit to wear." Marcus complained.

"Not to worry, i got something in my room that will suit you." said Frieda.

Frieda goes into her bedroom while Marcus looked around the house, Frieda's house was decorated with movie posters and vases full of roses, but what caught his eye is a record made of platinum. After looking at the platinum record a little bit, Marcus sits down on the couch and browses through a small stack of magazines that were laying on the coffee table. One magazine caught his eye, this magazine called had a picture of what appears to be... Frieda? Marcus picks up the magazine to examine it more closely, but dropped it when he heard Frieda clearing her throat. Marcus looked at Frieda and sees her wearing a black halter dress with matching black high heel shoes.

"So, what do you think?" Frieda asked Marcus.

Marcus' mouth dropped open.

"Am I really so stunning?" she laughed.

"Actually, I was surprised at what I found." Marcus replied.

Frieda looked in shock at what lay on the table. Quickly, she snatched it away. She then said...

"I knew I should've cleaned up before I had company!"

"So, that means you're-"

"Yes. My stage name is Frieda Flair."

"Frieda Flair... Oh, yes, i think my niece had one of your records." Marcus told Frieda.

"Nevermind that." said Frieda. "Look, just whatever you do, DON'T tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay, okay, i won't tell, but i want to know one thing." said Marcus

"What?" asked Frieda.

"What are you doing here on Freestar Islands?" Marcus asked his question.

"Alright, i'll tell you. I came to Freestar Islands to rest after going on tour. Many people have only lived on the islands their whole lives and get only a few TV shows from the mainland, so I'm lucky to be here." Frieda told her story. "I love this land so much. It's been my hideaway for years. The people in this country are nice and what my original intention was to stay for THEM. However, I always knew the lands are dying. So, I've decided to payback my friends by using my money to start a charity, here. Once I go home, that is."

"Well, good for you, because I don't like the people, here." said Marcus. "These people have a weird sense of humor. Me and Orchid came here for a vacation and we get dragged into farming."

Frieda chuckled and said...

"Oh, i think you two will adjust to life here, just give it time, ok?"

Marcus nodded.

"Alright then." Frieda said as she takes out a tuxedo and gives it to Marcus. "Better hurry up and change while the night is young."

Frieda pushes him to a bathroom while Marcus said...

"Wait! At least tell me where you got the suit."

"Oh, it's just a little keepsake I got from my co-worker in a music video I starred in." Frieda explained.

"Oh, good. I'd hate to get into an argument with a boyfriend of yours." said Marcus.

A few minutes later, they left Frieda's house and traveled back to town...

"So, where should we have our date?" asked Marcus.

"There's this restaurant called Crown Curry that opened up in town a few years ago." Frieda answered. "I haven't been there myself, but i thought we could try it out."

"Crown Curry?" asked Marcus.

"It's one of those fusion restaurants where they combine cuisines from two different countries, like French/Mexican and Italian/Chinese." said Frieda. "This one appears to be British/Indian. I bet they have some great seafood and curry there."

"Oh wow, i always loved grandma's curry when i was a kid. She used to to work at a curry house as a chef." Marcus shares one of his childhood memories with Frieda.

"That sounds nice," Frieda said. "I'm originally from Spain, so I'm used to Spanish food."

"Really? I'm good at all styles of cooking." Marcus told Frieda. "We should stay home one day so I can cook for you. Using what Orchid can scrounge up for us, though."

"I'd like that." Frieda said with a smile.

"So, another reason people don't recognize you is because you're on Spanish TV?" asked Marcus.

"Yep. Had to pay off some Spanish people, too." Frieda told Marcus as quietly as possible.

While they were walking, Marcus spots a store called "Party Hearty"

"Oh, That's Party Hearty." Frieda explained. "I get all my best costumes there.'

Around the corner came a group of people with cameras. They appeared to be speaking a language Marcus didn't understand.

"Oh no, Spanish tourists!" Frieda exclaimed. "I can't let them see me or everyone will know my secret!"

"Uh-oh. Quick! Into the party store!" Marcus said as he took her by the hand.

Marcus and Frieda quickly rushes inside Party Hearty. The shop itself has all kinds of costumes, hats, decorations, everything needed for a party.

"We should change into some costumes," Frieda suggested. "I come here to get costumes all the time, right before I go overseas for music videos."

Marcus looked around, noticing only two employees: Stocking the shelves is a lightly muscular hispanic man with short brown hair, wearing a grey tanktop under a olive unbuttoned shirt, blue jeans and brown work boots. The woman attending the cash register is a caucasian woman with long red hair wrapped into pigtails and wore a white dress with a fruit trim on the bottom and White Mary Janes shoes.

"That's Peaches at the counter," Frieda explained as the woman waved at them. "She's the owner."

Frieda points to the shelf stocker and said...

"And this is Raoul. He works under the country's tycoon. No one knows why he needs a second job since he's supposed to be her boyfriend, though."

"He does? I need to talk to him, if that's alright with you." Marcus insisted.

"You do? Just be careful, okay?" Said Frieda. I have to talk to Peaches. I'll find us some costumes, too."

While Frieda goes to the counter to talk to Peaches, Marcus browsed around the shop a little bit before approaching Raoul and said...

"Excuse me."

"Si, can i help you?" asked Raoul.

"If i may ask, "What's it like working for the tycoon?" asked Marcus.

"You mean Rosella? Who wants to know?" Raoul asked back.

"Me for starters." Marcus persisted. "And personally, i'm a bit worried about you."

"Thank you for your concern, but i will be alright." said Raoul. "Although, I'm not completely comfortable telling my employer's business with strangers. I have a family to support, too. She's such a good boss, though."

Raoul blushed and got a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Yeah, uh... Anyway, tell me about your family." said Marcus.

"My family?" asked Raoul. Marcus nodded. "Why must you ask?"

"Well, you seem to like her, and I can't help but think she must be a bad influence on your kids." Marcus replied.

Raoul frowned and said... "I'll have you know she's a wonderful woman! I don't believe the rumors at all-that she doesn't care about the land and bribes people so people can keep working here-"

"-Then she's a terrible boss!" Marcus cut him off.

"You know what? I need to get back to work, i've already said too much." Raoul told Marcus. "Go ask Peaches for assistance."

"Alright, sorry i asked." Said Marcus.

After Frieda purchased some costumes from Party Hearty, they left the shop with their costumes in their shopping bags.

"So, whatcha buy?" Marcus asked.

"Two mime costumes." Frieda answered.

"I don't know why, but I guess we just have different tastes." said Marcus.

"Better than getting caught by the paparazzi." Frieda replied.

The couple finally reached the restaurant which was located by the beach. The building itself is victorian with a indian themed rooftop, the wall had a neon sign of a bowl of curry with a fish bathing in it along with the words "Crown Curry". Seeing that there was a changing room for swimsuits, Frieda and Marcus took advantage of this and slipped into their mime costumes.

"We both look a little silly in these, but I guess it can't be helped," said Marcus. He looks at the restaurant and said.. "Shall we?"

Marcus and Frieda walked in. Immediately every person in the place noticed them. A waitress dropped a plate of food in surprise, then someone screamed...

"ROBBERS!"

"Robbers?! Where?!" Marcus shouted.

"Get them!"

Liam came out of the kitchen wearing a black host uniform.

"Hey, why are YOU working here, too?" Marcus asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Liam yelled. "ATTACK!" he yelled at Marcus and Frieda.

Each waiter and waitress dog-piled them. Pretty soon, Frieda and Marcus were on a floor in a heap.

"I expected my bank to be robbed, not my restaurant!" said Liam.

"It's okay, Liam! It's me, Marcus, and she's Frieda!" Marcus tried to explain.

"We needed to dress as mimes, tonight! We're not criminals!" Frieda also tried.

"Nice trick, but everyone knows mimes can't talk!" Liam said.

"We're not REAL mimes, just dressed as them!" Frieda shouted.

"Yeah, so can you all get off of us, please?!" Marcus demanded.

Liam squinted his eyes. "Frieda?"

"Yes, it's me," Frieda told.

Liam sighs and told the employees.

"False alarm, everyone, let them go."

The waiters and waitresses got off of the couple and helped them back up.

"You two get out of those clothes this instant, you're gonna scare away the customers." Liam demanded. "I can't offer you much, so a waiter and waitress costumes will have to do. You can change in the bathrooms, they're in the back."

"What a way to start our date." Frieda complained.

 _"Maybe i should have stayed home and watch some_ _soccer_ _on TV."_ Marcus thought.

As the couple go into the bathrooms for a change of clothes, Liam addressed the crowd...

"We apologize for the inconvenience, ladies and gentlemen. As a gesture of our goodwill, our waiters and waitresses will bring your free meals at your tables shortly."

"I'm going into the lady's room to change," Frieda told Marcus.

"Then I guess I'm headed for the men's." Marcus told her.

Frieda had barely left when Marcus noticed Orchid and Markle across the room. An idea formed in Marcus' head, Marcus said to himself...

'Since I'm a waiter, I could spy on them in secret while I serve them food!'

Marcus fumbled through his pocket and found he still had a mustache in it from the party store. Marcus said with glee...

'I can use this to make a disguise!'

Marcus walked over to Orchid and Markle's table. He noticed Orchid wearing heart earrings.

 _"Those earrings... She always wears them on special occasions."_ Marcus thought to himself. _"I still remember meeting her at that christmas party years ago, she wore those earrings and that Mrs. Clause costume."_

Once at the table, he clears his throat and said...

"Welcome to Crown Curry! May I take your order?"

Then Marcus noticed something.

 _'Oh no, I forgot that most waiters carry a notebook around!' Marcus thought to himself._

"Do I know you?" Orchid said as she squinted.

"Um, no. This must be the first time we're meeting." Marcus deflected in a Italian accent.

"Um, isn't this a Chinese restaurant?" asked Markle.

"Oh, what do you-"

"-Oh, I know! I must not know you because I first moved here. Orchid's the name!" Orchid interrupted.

"Hey, I don't know you!" Markle said.

"I, uh, just moved here, myself!" Marcus said nervously.

"Oh, that's nice. You must come from Italy. How is Italy Is it as lovely as I've heard?" Orchid asked.

"Oh, uh, yes, of course. I-I live in that one town where there was lots of boats of water." Marcus explained.

"You mean Venice?" Markle asked.

 _"You think you're so smart and hot, Mr. high-and-mighty, well, you're totally not for her!"_ Marcus taunted Markle inside his head. He clears his throat and said... "Yes, that's the city. Speaking of water, here's some for you!"

Marcus grabbed a pitch of water that was on the table and poured it in Markle's drink and on the table itself.

"Oops." Marcus said flatly without really meaning it.

"Hey! What the heck did you do?!" yelled Markle.

"Oh, i'm terribly sorry." Marcus apologized. "It slipped from my hands."

At that moment, Orchid realized something...

"Marcus? Is that you?!"

'"Uh. No?" Marcus answered nervously.

"You can't fool me, Marcus, i know it's you!" Orchid yelled as she ripped his fake mustache off.

"Ahh!" Marcus winced at the pain. He then asked... "How did you know it was me?!"

"You wore a white mustache and BEARD at the Christmas party a few years back!"

"Oh. I remember that. I was Santa and you were Mrs. Claus." Marcus told Orchid.

"Wait, you were fat?" Markle asked Marcus without thinking.

"Of course not, you idiot!" Marcus said, feeling insulted.

"You never been at a christmas party, haven't you?" Orchid asked Markle.

"I don't think anyone on this island knows about that holiday." Markle answered.

"Don't change the subject!" Marcus retorted. "I can't stand by while you treat Orchid like this!"

"Treat me like what? A wonderful lady? Take me to dinner?!" Orchid said with rising anger.

"Oh, um.. Uh.." Marcus said, trying to think up a good enough excuse.

Orchid took the rest of the water and splashed it on him. She got out of her seat and headed towards the exit. Markle followed her.

It was then Frieda came up to Marcus and asked...

"What happened?"

"I made a terrible mistake. Excuse me. I have to leave." Marcus told her.

"So, I'm supposed to walk home alone at night?" Frieda said, offended.

"You're right. I'll walk you home." Marcus replied apologetically.

The light of the moon shined on the two couples, yet did nothing to set the mood right.

"Are you okay?" Markle asked Orchid.

"Yeah. You?" Orchid answered.

"Sure, but only my pride and clothes were damaged. It seems you're heart was hurt." Markle noted.

Orchid clenched her fists and looked towards the ground.

"I-I can't believe he did that and i don't know why." Orchid half said to herself.

"Isn't it obvious? The guy likes you." Markle pointed out.

Orchid straightened up. "You think so?"

"Yes." Markle replied. "Did you know?" Orchid paused for a bit and said...

"I suppose I've always known. Ever since we first met at the Secret Santa party years and years ago, I've known. And I've always liked-" Orchid stopped herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you or ANYONE to find out, at least not this way."

"It's cool. I understand how it is to like someone." Markle admitted.

"Wow. I should've known." Orchid said in astonishment.

"Yeah. I like Frieda." Markle explained. "For a long time."

"Good. Less competition. But I'm afraid Marcus likes her, too!" Orchid lamented.

"But he likes YOU, too!" Markle reminded.

"I like you, too, Markle." Orchid admitted.

"Huh? You do?!" Markle said in surprise.

"Why else would I go out on a date with you? At first it was just your name being similar to Marcus' and your muscles, but now I know it's because you're kind and sweet." Orchid explained.

"Gee thanks." Markle said with some disappointed.

"Well, I kinda like you, silly!" Orchid teased.

Finally, they made it to Orchid's farm.

"Goodnight." Orchid bid. "Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"THAT was wonderful?" Markle asked.

"I'll get Marcus to apologize to you in the morning." Orchid promised.

"'K. Bye." Markle said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Orchid said.

Orchid then leaned in and gave Markle a kiss on the cheek.

"Again, goodnight!"

Markle touched his warm cheek and then was about to leave in a daze when he thought of something.

He knocked on the door. Orchid came out.

"Yes?" Orchid asked.

"Listen. I don't like that guy, Marcus, but you seem to. How about I help you come to date him?"

"Why would you do that?" Orchid asked in confusion.

"For you! And if it doesn't work, maybe you'll keep dating me?" Markle asked.

"Maaaaybe. We'll see. In the meantime, I'm grateful you'd even consider such a thing."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Goodnight for real, now!" Markle said as he left for real this time.

"Goodnight!" Orchid said.

Marcus was so mad, he walked ahead of Frieda. Frieda tried to keep up.

"Please slow down! Tell me what happened back there!" she demanded.

Marcus didn't answer.

"You ruined your friend's date and left me alone at our table! Why?" Frieda said, getting confused.

"She shouldn't be on a date with HIM. She should be on a date with-with-" Marcus got cut off.

"With you?" Frieda ventured.

Marcus turned around. "How did you know?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, after everything you did tonight." Frieda told him.

'I really messed up, didn't I'? Marcus thought. "I'm sorry." he said aloud. "I ruined the evening for you and certainly have ruined it for Orchid. Do you forgive me?"

"Since you made a sincere apology, I do. Now, what's this about you and Orchid?" Frieda asked with a smug smile.

Marcus blushed. "Okay. You caught me. I like her."

"I've liked her ever since I met her at a Secret Santa party when we were kids. We got each others gifts. I got a fishing rod and she got a boy doll named after me."

"That's so sweet!" Frieda said.

"But I've never told her. You're the first person to find out." Marcus admitted.

"Hey, I have an idea. What if I help you and her get together?" Frieda asked.

"You'd do that for me?" Marcus asked in surprise.

"Sure! Because I have a feeling she already likes you, too." Frieda told him. "Besides, i kinda liked Markle anyway."

"I'm not convinced, about that, but okay." Marcus said.

Then Frieda leaned in and gave Marcus a kiss on the cheek." In case it doesn't work out with her.'"

Marcus smiled. "Cool. Whatever happens, I know I can count on you."

They finally made it to Frieda's house.

"Goodnight, Marcus!" Frieda bid.

"Goodnight, Frieda!" Marcus bid back.

Then Marcus walked himself home, reminding himself to apologize to Orchid and Markle in the morning.

 _To be continued..._

 **Author's Note: Thus concludes part 1 of The task at hand. I really need to stop taking a long time with these chapters, it's really becoming a bad habit, darn these writer's blocks! Anyway Part 2 will be coming soon, so stay tuned.**


End file.
